


Untitled ficlet

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: Any, any/any, sometimes a quickie is what you need to lower your stress level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled ficlet

Lister watched as Rimmer nervously paced the length of their quarters. "Will you calm down, guy? It's only one exam."

His words stopped Rimmer dead in his tracks. "Only one exam? ONLY ONE EXAM? It's the cumulation of my dream, Lister, to be an officer. A passing grade on the astronav exam and my life changes forever."

Lister sighed. It was hard work being Rimmer's friend, when half the time, he wanted to punch that infuriating mouth rather than kiss it. He hauled his legs off the table and stood up, pinning Rimmer with his gaze. He smirked as Rimmer went on alert.

"What is it you think you're doing, miladdo?" Rimmer asked cautiously, a flare of anticipation lighting his eyes.

Lister stalked toward him, but Rimmer held his ground. He watched as Rimmer's breathing grew deeper as arousal began to thicken the air. "I'm going to take your mind off the exam results, Rimmer."

Rimmer's eyes darkened as Lister's arms slid around his waist. "You are, are you? That make take some doing. I'm fully committed to —" his voice broke off as Lister pressed a kiss to his neck. "— to — smeg. To becoming an officer. It consumes my every waking minute."

Lister chuckled as he felt Rimmer's pounding heart beneath his hand. "After you're an officer, what will consume your every waking minute?" he breathed against Rimmer's lips before claiming them in a kiss.

When Rimmer was released, his eyes were drooping and predatory. "This," he murmured, then kissed Lister.


End file.
